I'll Wait
by Ashiya Mizuki
Summary: Something happens that Yuffie nor Vincent expected to happen... Vincent attacks her. Now, stranded in the forest with a possessed Vincent, what will Yuffie do or will she die by her friend's hands? Slight Yuffie and Vincent


I'll Wait

-

**AN: I do not own FF7 or anything like that. They belong to their creators. Thank you**

-

There was a soft hoot that made a female figure jump slightly. She didn't know why she did that, she was very good at knowing her surroundings, but it just startled her. She had been lost in her thoughts, and she hated when that happened. She had been lost in thought as to _why_ she was _in a forest_ with a _vampire_.

_He isn't a vampire, stupid, though he may as well be a vampire_. She thought to herself over and over. Yuffie was _not_ happy at the situation in front of her. She was stuck in the forest with Vincent Valentine. It didn't bother Yuffie that much, but it kind of made her a little unhappy about it. It seemed the only reason they stuck her with Vincent was that he talked to her... but not much. She got him to say words and hold a very limited conversation from time to time, but she thought nothing of it. Maybe it was just her charm and her dashing good looks... or maybe it was because she would annoy him until he talked to her, she wasn't sure which it was; she was thinking the first idea than the later. She didn't understand him though. He was so quiet all the time and didn't seem like he enjoyed being around the others. His eyes always seemed distant and Yuffie could never figure out why. A soft sigh came from her lips and her partner glanced at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Vincent, his eyes looking back in front of him. Yuffie froze. She didn't mean for him to hear her.

"Why do you think something is wrong! Everything is fine Vince!" she cooed, a big happy grin on her face. With trying to fool her companion, her food hit a rock and she stumbled forward a bit and soon found herself being held by her arm, making her not hit the ground.

"If there is nothing wrong, don't lose your balance." explained Vincent, pulling her to her feet. Yuffie laughed and crossed her arms.

"I had it under control, promise. You just missed out on seeing one of my kick butt ninja moves. Too bad, no one lives to tell about them." boasted Yuffie. Vincent kept his eyes forward as he walked.

She was annoying, he admitted it. She annoyed him a bit. It was something different, for nothing had ever got to him like this before. He usually could ignore such jesters; this is why he could ignore Cid and Barrett while they quarreled... or whenever Cloud was brooding over the death of Aeris so long ago... Yes... he could ignore such things... but her. She was a different story. She was so hyper, so full of energy; he didn't remember having that much energy when he was her age... Her age.. He closed his eyes briefly. Lucrecia...

"Yo, are you okay Vinnie?" asked a voice that seemed far from him. He opened his eyes to realize he had stopped walking with both hands clinched at his side. _Vinnie? Who does she think she is... calling me... Vinnie..._

"I'm fine..." he said softly, trying to regain control.

"If you are fine, why are you clinching your hands in fists then huh? You are so not fine," said Yuffie, her hands upon her hips. Vincent looked at her, his crimson eyes starring into her deep colored ones.

"I said I was fine..." he repeated. He didn't want her to question him... not now. Yuffie watched him. Something was wrong and she felt she needed to be near him. She walked closer and looked at him.

"Don't get so defensive, there is something up and I wanna know about it. I'm not budging until you tell me what's up! I will not take no for an answer. The great Yuffie Kisaragi, master ninja, does not take no for an answer!" she exclaimed, her chest puffed up and herself standing tall and proud. Vincent turned away from her.

"Then I guess I'll have to tell Cloud you decided to stay put," he grumbled as he began to walk again. Yuffie gave a small smile, grabbed her Pinwheel from the ground, and fell into toe behind Vincent.

"You made a joke! I'm impressed Vince!" she cooed as she made her way to his side, her smile getting bigger each step they took. Vincent could have rolled his eyes if he felt that was something he really would do. Her attitude could turn around in a second. She was happy he made a _joke_ (though he wasn't joking, he was serious) and she kept switching the nickname she called him. First it was Vince, then Vinnie now Vince again. Would she ever call him by his true name **Vincent?**

Yuffie couldn't help but feel there was something still on Vincent's mind. He had his funny look in his eye when he thought about...

_When he thinks about her..._ she told herself in thought. Thinking about _her_, his past love, made her feel somewhat lonely. When had they fallen in love? How long did they love each other? Was he younger than she, Yuffie, was when it happened? This made her question so many things at once. Had Tifa been in love with Cloud since very young, younger than her? Had Cloud once loved Tifa, then when he met Aeris feelings he didn't know were there finally emerged within him? Had his hidden love for Tifa been pushed away by this new creature in front of his eyes... Had his love for Aeris slowly merge into what he saw in Tifa after the death of poor Aeris? Yuffie found that she had stopped long ago in her thoughts as she contemplated her own situation. Was it wrong in a person's life to not have found someone they could say they loved before a certain age? Was it wrong to go through life saying _I've never kissed a man and I'm near my twenties_? This began to worry her... this began to make her judge herself in a way she didn't want to. She clinched her fists as she tried to make the thoughts go away. She wanted to be happy; she didn't need love to be happy... She didn't need any of that... she just wanted to be by herself... Be alone... like him...

"Yuffie..." came a calm voice. Yuffie looked up and noticed Vincent starring at her. "We cannot keep stopping like this, lets move..." he said. He could tell something was wrong, but if he was to ask, he would get the same answer he asked nearly fifteen minutes earlier when he had questioned to fiery young spirit. He could tell in her eyes, though, that something was now really troubling her but he shrugged it off. Her feelings weren't something he should worry about...

"Vincent..." came the young voice after what seemed like minutes but were merely seconds. This caught Vincent by surprise. No nickname... nothing funny of the sort...

"What is it?" he asked, finding that his voice was much gentler... But why? Why was his voice softening... Was it because he knew he should be careful with Yuffie and the way he spoke to her? Or was it something else... Something deep down inside of him that he had not recognized after many years could still exist within him?

"She still haunts your thoughts..." whispered Yuffie. Yuffie didn't know why this hurt her to say this... it didn't make sense to her. Why was she, the great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi, acting like someone who she was not? She was not this serious idiot.. she was a fun loving, happy go lucky girl. This wasn't her... this wasn't her.

The question had taken Vincent by surprise. Why was she, the hyper girl, asking such a deep and heartful question? Why did she care? What was she playing at. Vincent didn't know how to respond... He was dumbstruck... He just looked at her, not knowing what to say... She was right... Lucrecia still haunted his thoughts... but why... why would she care...

He couldn't think about that anymore, for something was beginning to encircle the pair as they stared at each other. Vincent looked away from Yuffie to look around them. Heavy smoke was encircling them... but it didn't get close to them. It was a good ten yards away from them in all directions. _Damnit... why had I not sensed this earlier..._ He knew why he hadn't sensed it earlier... it was because of Yuffie which he had gotten distracted. His hand was on his gun, his eyes darting back and forth. Whichever creator was going to attack him... he would be damned if it were to live... Either he would blow the creator's brains out, or Yuffie would blast them away with her materia... He wasn't too worried... Yet... deep down inside... he felt something bad was going to happen.

Yuffie slowly put her hand upon her pinwheel, her eyes alert and so was her senses. She soon found herself back to back with Vincent, her body and mind ready to take down whichever creature was going to attack them. Her materia was ready and armed, and she felt she could do any move that she knew. But something was wrong... nothing was coming out at them... just the weird smoke that was ten yards away from them on every side.

"Something isn't right Vinnie..." she said quietly, her hand clutching her weapon. "This doesn't feel right..." Vincent wouldn't disagree... not a bit. The whole situation didn't feel right to him and he had been in some rough situations in the past.

Then he felt something... something was going to attack them... attack Yuffie. Vincent spun around and put himself in front of Yuffie. Yuffie was confused... why had he moved? But she couldn't think about that for long, she turned around to cover their backside, her stance ready to kick some butt. What happened next was something Yuffie never would imagine. She felt something cut across her arm and she looked down at it. Blood began to trickle down her arm and she spun around. What she faced wasn't a monster with sharp claws or a sword, or anything that could do that damage to her. It was Vincent, his clawed hand moving as it was trying to loosen up... upon the shiny fingers were dribbles of blood... Her blood... Something had taken over Vincent, and that was not a good thing.

"Vince, what the hell are you doing?" she shouted, as she jumped away from him as he tried to claw her again. He said nothing, but his eyes... his eyes were different than they were before. They held nothing but determination and murder... Murder that he was going to perform upon her. This did not make Yuffie feel satisfied. She tried to cast a spell upon him, to make him stop attacking her... but it did nothing. Another thing is that she couldn't see anyone around who could have cast that spell to make him turn on her. She couldn't see how this was possible for him to be turning on her... unless he had this planned from the beginning of the mission.

"I didn't make you that mad with the nicknames did I Vince.. er Vincent? Yeah... I didn't mean to call you those names! Please, stop pretending and lets go going.. Cloud will wonder where we are if we don't show up by morning! Vincent!" she screamed the last part as she dodged a gunshot. _Holy crap... he's really trying to kill me! What did I do!_ She found herself up a tree, her pinwheel in her hands. She didn't want to hurt him... she couldn't. For all she knew he was a puppet and if she hurt him, she knew that it would be hard to get him to their destination... He had the Cure Materia and elixers in his backpack... she had none... She knew he could stand more attacks than she could he would be the one who could restore her to her fell self... Now she realized how stupid of a move that was... _What if he isn't being controlled? What if he is doing this on his own accord? What should I do then? What if his demon on the inside is finally coming out, showing his true colors... **No stop!** Don't think about that... he is being controlled he would never hurt you... you're too pretty for him to kill._ She jumped onto another branch as she felt the one she was on beginning to fall from where Vincent had cut it. _You are pretty enough for him to **kill** you!_

Vincent watched as he tried to cut Yuffie's leg as she jumped from the falling branch. He could see with his eyes, but he could not control his own body. He didn't understand... why was he attacking Yuffie? Chaos wasn't doing it... he had a good control on him... so why...

_It is because I am controlling your body Vincent Valentine..._

_**Who said that?** _Vincent could hear another voice inside his mind...

_There is nothing you need to know about me... other than I have infested your body. Your body is strong... a lot stronger than that girl... I am thankful you switched spots with her.. I would have never been able to defeat you in that puny body of hers..._

_**Just because it is puny, doesn't me she cannot beat me**. _Vincent thought... though he knew that he could defeat Yuffie any day... she may be quicker than him, but she still made stupid moves now and then that could cost her her life if he wasn't around there to protect her... _Protect her.._

_Why must you fool yourself Vincent? Do not try to fight me... I shall control your body... It is quite fun. I don't know if I should dispose of you after you have killed your friend, or to meet the rest of your friends and kill them off one by one..._ The voice inside his head did not stop as Vincent watched as his own hand clutched his gun and shot at Yuffie. He watched as Yuffie fell from the tree. A streak of worry flew through his own mind... Had he killed her?

_You are a fool... you must not be able to see as well as when you have full control.. can you see that she only has a wound on her arm and scratches on her cheeks? There is nothing else wrong, she just fell from the tree... My my, Vincent Valentine, worried about another female other than your first love..._ This struck Vincent. How did he know... how did the voice inside of him know about Lucrecia?

_My dear boy... I know everything about you... its all here... inside your brain..._

Yuffie pushed herself off the ground. That bullet was way too close. She looked over at Vincent. He seemed to be stalling. Why? Why had he stopped?

"Vinnie..." she said cautiously. She slowly approached him, her pinwheel ready. "Are you okay..." she spoke.

_I think I should have fun with this girl... She is quite pretty, I think I should play with her a bit..._

_**Don't you dare hurt her!**_

_My my... you are feeling very strongly about this girl... Is she your secret lover? I see no notion of this in your mind. This must be an act... Why do you care for her so much? She is just an annoying teenager, even you say so yourself._

_**Stay out of my head and leave me be**_. Vincent was starting to worry... something he didn't do very often. He could see his human hand brush away a strand of loose hair from his face.

"Why do you care about me? I'm just another person you know. There is nothing special about me." he felt himself say. Yuffie looked at him. Why was he asking her this.

"What are you talking about Vinnie..." she babbled. Vincent watched as her grip on her pinwheel loosened. **_Don't you fool! Can't you see it is a trap... no..._**

_Thank you for pointing that out to me Vincent... or should I say Vinnie... What this girl comes up with is amazing. I am surprised you haven't killed her yourself. She only seems to get on your nerves. Yes... it should be over soon... more of her blood with be covering your hands soon.. do not fear. _

"Nothing..." spoke Vincent, his hand dropping to his side. He began to approach Yuffie. She looked into his eyes. His eyes seemed... okay, murder wasn't written over them... but there was something else there.

"Did I upset you when I spoke of Lu... Lu..."

"Lucrecia..."

"Right! Her!" exclaimed Yuffie settling down. This was all a test, just all a test... Vincent would never kill her. What was she thinking. Something deep down in her stomach told her a different story though...

"Yes..." spoke Vincent. **_Stop! Please, don't trick her into false hope! Do not do that to her! If you kill her, do it quickly... don't make her blind... Please..._**

_Is Vincent begging? That is so unlike you. Why do you keep pleading for her life? She must be special for that. Lets test to see how loyal she is to you.._

Vincent's hand gently ran down Yuffie's slightly bleeding cheek. A soft shiver went down Yuffie's spin. _What is he doing? Vincent... This isn't like you.. .what are you getting at... _

"Vi..." she said softly. His human hand fell to the lower part of her back and pulled her to him. His arms wrapped around her and he found cheek resting upon the top of her head. Her body was shaky but it was also warm and inviting... Something Vincent hadn't felt for a long time.

_**Please... **_Inside, Vincent was yelling at himself for not figuring out that there was someone close by earlier. This was his fault... if he hadn't been thinking about Lucrecia, he would have never made Yuffie stop to ask him that question... Yuffie... How was he going to kill her? The thought was unbearable. The thought of blood upon his hands of her... Her small, delicate body across the ground... dead...

_**Failure...**_ He could not fail... He could not let another woman die that he was near to. **_Wait... near to... But Yuffie..._**

For a small second, Yuffie felt the hand on her lower back move as if something had possessed it. She soon found that Vincent was talking.

"... of her makes me feel... Lonely you know? Knowing that the person I loved is gone and dead.. and I could not do anything to help her..." His voice was soft and gentle... something she was not used to. Inside, she felt as if she was being told something deep... Something he told no one else but himself... This made her feel special... This made her want to know more about this man, the man who she thought was a vampire at the beginning of this journey. She pulled away from him and starred up into those crimson eyes that starred at her earlier.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked. His eyes seemed to dilate... just for a brief second but Yuffie caught it. This wasn't right... Then it clicked. Why the hell would Vincent bring her into a hug and just spill his guts about his past love? That was not like Vincent at all. She was so blind before. She should know better, know that Vincent wasn't that trusting... _I wish he was though..._ She told herself. _I want to help him get past that... WAIT WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING.. ER... THINKING_. Yuffie's eyes began to waver, and Vincent saw it right away.

_**Thats a good girl...**_

_So she figured something out... I guess that play time is up._

Yuffie soon found that her arm was being clutched by Vincent's claw of a hand. She let out a loud cry as she tried to pull away but his claw like fingers were finding their way into her skin. The next thing she knew, she was flying through the air and hit hard upon a tree. She fell to the ground and soon found a shoe kicking her in the stomach. She felt her back beat upon the tree as she was kicked. She found a hand gripping her by the hair and pulling her up. Tears were in her eyes. Her eyes met the crimson eyes of her enemy... Yet the enemy was her friend too. She tried not to let the tears stream down her cheeks but they did... The tears streamed down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them. She, Yuffie Kisaragi the Ninja Princess... would soon be killed by her friend...

Vincent noticed the tears streaming down her face and he felt something inside of him jump. **_What is this feeling... Why... why must I get this feeling now... with her in my hands... I do not understand... _**

_This will be over soon... I will soon have her in the river floating to where she will never be found... A pity... She is so pretty... I wonder..._

_**What are you going to do?**_

_You'll see..._

The claw of a hand soon found its way under Yuffie's chin.

"Such a pretty girl.." Vincent said, his voice different than normal. Yuffie began to squirm. She couldn't give up... _He's calling me a pretty what? Girl? _

"I'm no girl damnit.." she spat. She knew that her father and the others would lecture her, but being around Cid was just no good for her but it could not be helped... Young minds could be molded so easily now a day. She felt as the claws traced down her chest and soon stopped. Her heart began to race as she felt a claw slowly tear through her shirt to reveal pink skin underneath.

_**What are you doing?**_ Vincent was beginning to panic. He could deal with the killing of his friend if he had to... but exposing her body was just something he could not bare. No female should be sent to that sort of humiliation, even if she was a horrible person... And Yuffie was no horrible person... she was a kind person, a bit annoying, but her head was on straight. Vincent couldn't take anymore of this.. he had to do something...

Yuffie let out a cry as she felt him slit another tear into her shirt, but this time it connected with her skin and began to draw blood. _This isn't the Vincent I know... something is wrong... He is possessed or something... I have to get through..._ Yuffie was scared. Yes, for one point in her life she was actually scared. She wasn't scared when Aeris died, she wasn't scared with monsters two times her experience level showed up, she wasn't even scared to steal her friends materia.. for she always knew she had someone to count on.. and most of the time it was Vincent. They always got stuck together, no matter what the job was... but it was always those two and some random other person... His quietness is what got her... something so mysterious about a man like him made her excited... made her want to know more about him... She wanted to get to know Vincent, really get to know him. At that point in her life, if she wasn't traveling with Vincent, something inside of her felt lonely... _Why am I thinking all of this! Vincent... in something other than a friendship matter... This... this isn't something I think of when I'm being held up by the man who could easily rip into my chest and pull my heart out... I GOTTA DO SOMETHING DAMNIT!_

The next thing she knew she was on the ground, her chest heaving up and down. She looked up at Vincent and saw that something in his eyes told her he was trying to fight whatever it was inside of him. She slowly stood up and looked at him. He was bigger than she was... but she could try... She could try to take him down by herself.. All she needed was the confidence and the drive to do it... She had both.

_You cannot fight against me and win Vincent, you should know this!_

_**I've already got control of my hand... I can get control of my whole body.**_

_You will not have control for very long, I assure you... I can do things that will make you surrender._

_**Try me**_

Yuffie soon found herself pushing Vincent up against a tree. He seemed so preoccupied with something else, she found that she could take him then.

"Vinnie stop out of it please!" she called to him and she pinned him against the tree. "Vince... Vinnie..." she said again, trying to see if he was back to his old self again. "Please... come back to me Vinnie... come back."

_**Come back to me?**_

Yuffie soon found herself in the spot where Vincent was moments before, his clawed hand right at Yuffie's chest. She began to panic. _He's going to rip out my heart..._

_**You can't...**_

_Yes, I can. I can rip her heart out in an instant... See.. I have control of your hand once again. Its a pity I have to end this now.. it would have been a treat to see the little one exposed in all her glory. You would probably have enjoyed it too, I know you would have. A young girl at the end of your fingertips... Exposed in all her glory, brings back memories doesn't it.._

_**Shut up... You disgust me...**_

_Too bad... I was beginning to like taunting you._

"Just do it already..." spoke Yuffie. Vincent could see the tears in her eyes, the gentle eyes that seemed scared. Those eyes held none of the cheer and cheekiness that she always showed... even in the face of danger. After Aeris died, she put on a happy face, even her eyes lied to the whole world... But Vincent knew what she was feeling... Her eyes couldn't lie to him... He saw it... She was always so strong, never letting anything get in her way... And now she knew she was going to die at his hands, and a pain inside his stomach soon made it to his brain.

"I'm sorry... Yuffie..." said Vincent. This surprised Yuffie as much as it did Vincent. He had control of his mouth... He tried to say something else, but it was to no avail.

_You were lucky Vincent, that usually does not happen..._

"Rip my heart out dangit... You've already done it mentally, why not do it physically now." said Yuffie, her voice now becoming more confident. "You stole him... the man I know. You are no Vincent Valentine my vampire friend," **_I am not a vampire..._** "you are merely someone trying to be him. I will tell you one thing... whoever you are, you are a coward... Vince has been through more than what I could ever image and to toy with that brain, to toy with that thought it outrageous." Yuffie was beginning to shake. This made her so mad... That thing had stolen a person she cared about... Someone... who she didn't want to see leave her side. Vincent watched as she spoke, not knowing what to do or even what to think. "You have stolen a man who should not be starring me down and about to rip out my heart... You have stolen a man... who should not be anywhere else.. Than by my side." She said it. _Holy crap... did I just say what I think I said... This cannot be happening.. What the hell am I saying... Tears... Holy crap... What is happening to me.. I'm just a teenage girl with no worries... I don't love anyone.. I don't..._

This statement made Vincent freeze. What... had she said. _By my side..._ Something inside of him felt alive... He felt his toes... he could wiggle his toes.

_No, you cannot get a hold of your body... It is impossible... What are you doing..._ Hissed the voice inside of his mind. Yuffie slowly brought her hands and wrapped them around Vincent's clawed hand that was over her heart. She tried to push it away. It resisted, but it slowly obeyed her command.

_No, stop it! You can't. _His toes... He couldn't feel his toes anymore.

_**Damnit...**_

Yuffie looked at Vincent and did something she never thought she would do in a million years... Her lips brushed Vincent's gently. She felt the cold lips under her own, but soon felt warmth flow back into them. She slid her arms around Vincent's neck, her eyes closed as she kissed the man who, half an hour before, she would never have even thought... But maybe she did think about it, but did not admit that to herself... Maybe deep down she always felt like this. She knew one this, this man was not leaving her side for a long time to come..

Vincent was shocked. He did not know what to say or what to do. She had kissed him... This sent so many questions through his mind. Why... why did she do this... The feeling in his toes came back and he felt warm all through his body. He felt his fingers, he felt his arms, he felt his ears begin to burn with embarrassment of the situation he found himself in. All he knew was that his hands were placed around the ninja as she showered him with her warmth. They pulled away and Yuffie looked up at him.

"Vinnie..." she said, not sure if it was him or not.

"Why must you call me that?" he asked softly, not knowing how else to say it. Yuffie took one good long look at him and soon found herself squealing and hugging onto him with joy. It was him, he was back. His eyes were the same eyes she had looked into time and time again. She heard a soft sizzling sound and pulled away from him. Both Yuffie and Vincent looked down and noticed a small creature curled up on the ground.

"That must have been in your head..." said Yuffie, kneeling down to poke at it with a stick. Vincent looked at it. Outside of his head, it looked small and weak... He could understand why he would attack other creatures... but still, it was something he did not like... He had never known a monster to be able to do that before... To take a host and not give them up.

Yuffie looked up at Vincent and they stood there for a while like that, their eyes locked. Deep down inside, Vincent wanted to hold the small girl in front of him. She bright him excitement, she brought him hope and joy... even if she thought he was a vampire and was hyper at times. But he also felt that it wasn't right... The time... everything wasn't right.

Yuffie wasn't sure what to think now. She knew he had heard her in whatever state he was in. She basically told him that she cared for him... She wanted to be by his side... Maybe this was love.. She wasn't quite sure. She just knew that the thought of him killing her... The thought of him not fighting with her made her unhappy... And she HATED that feeling, probably more than Cid smoking.

"Are you okay... I didn't.. hurt you..." asked Vincent, a little shaken up. He could finally see her injuries... The cuts on her legs, the deep gash wounds on her arm, the slits in her shirt where his mind was not his... His human hand gently brushed over her arm wound, his eyes holding nothing more than concern. Yuffie shivered at his touch and soon shivered slightly more when he touched her cheeks so gently..

"I'm okay..." she said, trying not to sound funny.

"Good, I'm glad."

"Vincent..." she spoke, but a finger was placed upon her lips and she was silent.

"I know what you are going to say and I know how you feel... I just do not know at this moment on how I feel or what should be done.. I have..."

"A lot of things on your mind..." finished Yuffie. _She is still there... inside your mind.. and you will never let her go._ Vincent didn't know what he felt and Yuffie knew mostly on how she felt. She understood if Vincent didn't return her feelings... She might never gain his feelings.. But one thing she knew, was that he was not leaving her side.

"I can wait." said Yuffie, standing up tall and probably for the first time in her life, started to actually see things on an adult level.. She knew what she was getting into with this statement. Vincent understood the she would never leave her side... He didn't feel that she would really wait for him, for he had not seen the transformation she had done right there in front of him, he was once again trapped in his own mind. He felt she was acting like a child, a child making a promise that she would most likely not be able to keep. He was quite wrong. She was going to prove that she was grown up and that she was beginning to see things in a new light. So she did the one thing from the moment they began their journey that Vincent thought she would forget to do.

She waited.

-

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story! Sorry for any OOCness that you see:) Yay for Yuffie and Vincent... heheheheh :)**


End file.
